


tinder rules (are meant to be broken)

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends Shenanigans, Falling In Love, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Male Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Author Regrets Nothing, best friend support, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: “You don’t get it,” Sirius reasons, moving around the room and trying to find the best clothes he owns - the fittest shirt, the slimmest pants, whatever it is needed to get the Remus’ eyes on him and bewitch him. “It’s fate”
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019





	tinder rules (are meant to be broken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFicAddict7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/gifts).



> **WOLFSTAR SECRET SANTA EXCHANGE 2019**  
> 
> 
> It's been quite a while since I've written anything for the HP fandom.  
> I also think this is my first time posting something for Wolfstar.  
> To say I'm a bit excited is just an understatement.
> 
> This drabble is actually a plus for [this aesthetic](https://marauders-mess.tumblr.com/post/189944905666/tinder-rules-are-meant-to-be-broken-you-dont)  
> You are always welcomed to check that out if you want too.
> 
> This might be a bit messy.  
> It's also completely unbeta'd, so sorry about that.  
> Hope you enjoy the reading!

“You don’t get it,” Sirius reasons, moving around the room and trying to find the best clothes he owns - the fittest shirt, the slimmest pants, whatever it is needed to get the Remus’ eyes on him and bewitch him. “It’s fate”

“Pads, this isn’t fate,” James huffs amusedly at his flounder of dramatics, “It’s coincidence at best”

“How can you call this a coincidence?,” Sirius gasps dramatically, a hand over his heart and throwing his hair over his shoulder to look at his best friend-slash-soul brother, who can barely keep his giggles at bay. “You know I’ve been crushing on him for so long and now fate-- fate has brought us together!”

Yes, James knows.

He doesn’t exactly remember the moment Sirius stumbled over Remus in life. He just remembers when everything was well settled. With Sirius starting to dress his best, even more than before, just in case of the odd chance of crossing paths with the other boy happened. Or the extra show Pads made when a smoke found its way to his fingers, trying to catch Remus’ gaze when Lily dragged him to the pub with them. Or the innumerable hours that Peter and him got to hear Pads talk about how good Remus smelled that particular day. Or any other day.

Also the many attempts to take Remus out, which always seemed to get rejected one way or another.

Up until that point, everyone thought it was an unrequited crush.

“Tinder, Pads, that’s what brought you two together”

The surprise still doesn’t wear off.

“You can call it that--”

“Either that or you have decided to go all stalker on him and that might get you a trip to the police, mate,” James mutters with a big grin, getting up from where he was sitting on the bed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sirius snorts, turning back to his closet. He picks a white shirt that leaves a nice view of his cleavage and his black jeans that hug his legs in the best of ways, “Who would put this pretty face behind the bars?”

“I can find a few names”

Sirius laughs, a too sweet and happy noise that James is used to hear when they pull one of their pranks, when they get out with friends or when he manages to get on Lily’s nerves and they start to bitch at each other. 

But at the prospect of a tinder date? 

That is new.

“How many times have you guys seen each other?,” James asks casually, playing it cool and pretending to clean his glasses just so Sirius doesn’t get that weird feeling of being judged.

“A couple of times,” Sirius replies absentmindedly.

“Just to-- y’know,” James mutters and moves his hand in the air the same way his mom does when she doesn’t want to enunciate whatever new disaster they brought home.

Sirius seems to notice because he can’t stop the unflattering snort. “Fucking, Prongs. You can call it fucking. And no,” he says with a smile that for anyone else would promise mischief, but that James can see turning too mellow at the corners, “we have also taken coffee once. Or twice”

“Once or twice,” James whispers under his breath, unable to believe how Sirius is down playing the whole thing. 

If he knows Sirius enough, there most likely have been many dates and not just a few as he tries to make it seem. It just surprises him that Sirius has kept it a tight secret. Even from him.

Just when he’s about to ask for more details, try to pry a little further, when he notices the pictures over one of the cabinets. Sirius often takes pictures of his closest friends, keeping them as his most precious treasures. James is past the point of asking the reason why, it’s not like he needs an explanation - a found family is always a treasure of sorts.

The surprising thing is to find the not so new face there.

“You said that you’re not supposed to get attached to a tinder match,” James mutters, watching the polaroids in his hand. A wide smile on Sirius lips, an arm wrapped around the neck of a boy full of scars, who smiles back shyly. “One of your rules, remember?”

“Rules are made to be broken, Prongs,” Sirius smiles, a wall of white teeth and charm. James can see the unmistakable glint of mischief in his gaze. “Even mine”

**Author's Note:**

> You can and I definitelly allow you to comment in whichever language you want.  
> I swear I know how to use a translator.
> 
> Keysmashing into the comment section is valid too.


End file.
